


Tie

by justanotheranonymouswriter



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotheranonymouswriter/pseuds/justanotheranonymouswriter
Summary: Suits Finale Tag. Donna and Harvey finally get the burger Harvey has been trying to get someone to get with him for years (Harvey trying to get someone to go for burgers is my favourite unresolved plot line). Also, there is smut. In other news, I finally write something not soaked in angst.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter, harvey specter - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Tie

There's something about him touching her in public that still sends a thrill up her spine.

She knows, intellectually, that she shouldn't still get butterflies at every brush of his hand, every touch, every glance, or in this case, in the way his hand slides over the forearm she's resting on the table as he reaches for ketchup. After all, they've been together months (years, according to him, because it turns out Harvey is cute and sweet and a huge dork who's been carefully tucking his sweetness away from her for a decade). She knows they're both too old and too many heartbreaks into life to feel the kind of thrills reserved for high school crushes, for late night phone calls and texts and _oh my god I think he likes you,_ and yet.

And yet Harvey.

And yet Harvey, who has revealed the reality of a deep seated passion for her that she had suspected but has also genuinely convinced herself was a figment of her imagination. And yet Harvey, who she couldn't admit to herself that she'd loved, desperately, for so long, loving her back as deeply and for as many years. And yet Harvey, who'd convinced her he was tone deaf and self absorbed and an idiot, now holding the fullness of who he is out to her in the sunlight, and she thinks he actually might be more thoughtful than her. Not with presents or with remembering to get napkins or with knowing what's going on, but with the way he throws his whole soul to her like there's no way she could ever do any harm to it, and with the way he looks at her with the kind of trust that says _this is it, this is forever_ , and with the way his eyes and shoulders are different now. He's lighter, somehow - easy and ironed out and he's finally not waiting for everything around him to tumble.

And yet Harvey, perched on a high stool in front of her, elbows leaning on the small round table between them, dipping a fry into mayonnaise and ketchup like getting a late night burger with her is the most natural thing in the world, because she supposes it is now. And yet Harvey, introducing her to yet another seedy food place that looks like it will give her terminal food poisoning but actually has the best fries/pickles/donuts in town, and he has that look on his face, that proud-local-sharing-local-secrets look, that smile he has about his city where she thinks he might have married New York if he hadn't married her but he had married her, just a few hours ago.

And yet Harvey, who is now her husband; and that idea triggers a flutter in her spirit as well as her stomach.

"Feels heavy."

"What?" She's not sure if he's continuing conversation or breaking a silence; she's not sure how long lost in thought she's been in, thinking about him and about how her world has never felt so different but how it's also never felt so like it's always been this way. Harvey is home, and she thinks he always was and that it just took both of them time to figure it out; he's the solid ground she found under the waterline once she was brave enough to step out into deep ocean.

"Ring. Not used to it." He flexes his hand, his gaze on his ring finger, and he smiles shyly. She doesn't think she's ever seen him smile like that. He worries the ring under his thumb and tilts his head a little and she loves this about him; the newness of discovery makes his face and body drop their years and he's a ten year old again, body humming with the wonder of new experience and new ideas.

She reaches out before he can shrug and go back to his burger, grabs his hand; she wants to be a part of these moments, discover all these things alongside him, all the mystery and mundanity of being someone's someone. She wants to discover waking up next to him and see how the prefix 'husband' changes his waking smile and the way he stretches his body out in the morning. She wants to make a cup of coffee for her husband and not her boyfriend and see how that changes the taste. She wants to hear the thrill of Harvey saying 'my wife' in public or at work, and Donna never thought she wanted to be reduced to being a man's something, but on Harvey's lips it doesn't sound like possession, it sounds like worship and she thinks she's okay with that. She wants to discover how sex and touch and taste changes. She wants to go shopping for sheets and towels, and fight about what sheets and towels they need, and then giggle about how they fought about sheets and towels and apologise to each other by making out in the appliances aisle like teenagers. She wants to spend a long winter night watching a movie and slowly working through a bottle of wine, stretched on the couch with her back on the pillows and her head in his lap so he can play with her hair and complain about his legs going numb and why the fuck won't Allie and Noah just _communicate like grown ups_ so she can laugh into his lap and tell him he's one to talk.

It's a list of everything she thought she never wanted but she wants it all with him.

She doesn't know how to say it, so she says, "It looks good on you," and she tugs him across the table, smiles into his lips, and takes his bottom lip between hers, thankful he's hers and she can kiss him in a dive bar at 3am like it's always been this way. He kisses her back and she can feel his smile in it and he tastes like whatever forever tastes like. He circles his thumb against her wrist; it's innocent and sweet but it still lights up a fire deep in her belly. She has to make a deliberate decision not to get carried away; as it turns out, Harvey sitting at a high table in a piece of shit food joint in a tux and with a ring on his finger she'd just put there was a very specific kink she never knew she had.

She's fortunately distracted by her hunger; Donna is a good multitasker but she's never been able to multitask while fantasising about Harvey and she's hardly eaten anything. She sneaks her other hand across to Harvey's plate while she touches her tongue lightly against his.

Harvey is either omnipresent or he feels her body shift, because he pulls back, just a little, raises an eyebrow at her, murmurs against her lips, "nice try."

"What?"

"I said 'till death do us part', not 'till you lie about not wanting fries and then eat all of mine'."

"Too late, Mr Specter, you're stuck with me. Legally everything you own is mine now."

Harvey threads his fingers through hers and she feels the weight of his ring against her skin, and he wonders out loud about how many fries he would get in a divorce settlement hearing, and Donna smiles against his mouth and wonders back if fried food can be included in a prenup.

Later, he walks her home and she leans against his arm while he carries her purse, and New York is beautiful and warm and it feels like there's something special in the night, something extra that's just for them. The lights and the sounds are different, there's something new in the air, and even his apartment feels different though nothing's changed.

She perches on his kitchen counter, bare feet swinging freely, and he pours wine and holds a glass out to her, and she takes his wrist instead of the glass and pulls him in between her legs so she can kiss him, and the counter gives her an artificial height advantage which is thrilling because there's a weird power she finds in tipping his head back to meet hers instead of the other way around. It chases a little shiver up her spine, and Harvey must like it too because both wine glasses end up on the bench behind her so he can wrap his hands over her hips, fist her dress in his fingers, and lean his body into hers. She loves the feel of him against her. They're both in good shape but neither of them are twenty anymore and nothing's quite as taut as it used to be, and lord knows the burgers haven't helped, but _fuck_ there's something she loves about the feeling of his belly pressing against hers, it's intimate and vulnerable and it feels like home.

She pushes her fingers through his hair and tickles the nape of his neck, then brings her fingers around his neck to loosen his tie away, murmurs against his mouth 'you know you look good in that tux right' and she's pretty sure she feels his chest puff out a little because who wouldn't when their wife tells them they're hot and kisses them breathless on a kitchen counter. So they kiss and it's slow and deliberate, his tongue in her mouth and her teeth scraping his upper lip and he huffs out something that's a cross between a hum and a moan, his vocal chords vibrating against her fingers, and she thinks it's the hottest noise he's ever made.

They both have every intention of making it to the bedroom and into their bed, there's something old fashioned in both of them where they think the first time after they get married shouldn't be fucking each other half dressed on a kitchen counter, but she gets the top button of his shirt undone and slides her hand against his collar bone and it's nothing she hasn't done before, but there's something about that skin on skin contact and something about how her nails scratch along the ridge of his collar that sparks the uncontrollable in him and banishes all conscious decision making from their minds. He sucks in a surprised breath against her mouth and then he's suddenly got his hands under her thighs. He pulls her towards him at the same time he leans forward and she slides her arms around his neck as her back falls against the counter and the weight of him presses chests and hips together and _fuck_ because his heaviness on her is everything.

He has his face buried in the side of her neck, he finds the line where her neck and shoulder meets and draws his tongue over it before laying his mouth against her and sucking firmly and Donna thinks distantly that he's going to leave a mark there and she feels like she should be embarrassed about that because it's what teenagers do but she isn't. He has his hands over her torso and up over her breasts, cupping them over her dress and rubbing lazy circles, and even through fabric it makes her shift against him with a moan. She's sensitive there, always has been, and he teases her nipples into tight nubs, pinching her between his thumbs and fingers through material until she's taut against her bra and he can lean over her to nudge his lips and teeth against her over her dress. Her back arches against him, and he uses the opportunity to slide his hands around her back and drag the zip of her dress down and slide the top of her dress down to her waist, his hands teasing back up her sides so he can hook her bra down as well.

The slight chill of the night air flushes her skin in goosebumps but he's making her shiver as well as he drags his tongue slowly across her nipple before sucking it into his mouth, Donna moans involuntarily as his teeth rough over her and she can feel his smile in his shoulders as she holds onto him. She runs her hands down his back, catching the collar of his jacket, and he pulls his arms behind him as she does so she can slide it off him. As it hits the ground she slides her hands to his waist, grabbing handfuls of his shirt, and she's half pulling it free and half pulling him up and closer against her and he grunts against her skin as his hips press up against hers and she hooks a leg behind his knee and thanks whatever universal deity had her wear a dress she could move freely in today. His shirt pulls free from his belt and she runs her hands up underneath it, scratching up his spine. Harvey lets her nudge his mouth up to hers and they kiss, it's long and slow and it's all tongue and breath mixed together and she's pretty sure he says _fuck I love you_ at one point and it's all she's ever fantasised about.

He slides his hands down her body, fingertips scratching lightly at the edges of her skin, down to her hips and as he does he nudges his lips over her chin and down her neck, letting his teeth tease over her until he finds her collar bone and bites gently, pinching just enough to make her suck in her breath.

She feels knuckles nudging against her pelvis, and hears metal clink; Harvey is undoing his belt and it thrills a shiver along her whole frame. She runs her own hands along his forearms to his fingers, pops the button on his pants, and he relinquishes, running his hands up her thighs and letting her slide his zipper down.

Harvey slips his hand in between her legs at the same time she frees him from his briefs and they both push a slow breath out between their teeth at the same time. He rubs his fingers against her through her underwear, they're wet and she's slick and it's already almost too much and he finds her clit and pushes fabric lightly against it and the friction isn't quite enough but god it's so good. He nudges her underwear aside and runs fingers against her at the same time she takes him in hand and slowly pulls her hand over his length to his tip. She runs her thumb over his head and strokes back to his base, setting up a rhythm that makes his hips twitch and has him breathing her name and it's automatic for her to do the same and then he slides a finger inside her and her brain shuts down. He has his other hand on her pelvis and it's half so he can run circles over her clit with his thumb while he curls his finger inside her and half for balance because she's slicking her hand over his cock and his knees are twitching and she feels him holding all his weight in his hand like he's having to deliberately hold himself up and there's something so fucking sexy in knowing she can touch him in a way that shuts him down.

It's not long before they're both too close to the edge; Harvey gasps _stop_ first but she's only a moment from losing the ability to keep any focus on him anyway so she runs her hand up his torso to the collar of his shirt and pulls him to her to kiss him. He leans on his hands on either side of her head and tries to kiss her and catch his breath at the same time and ends up just letting Donna press her lips over him while he huffs for air and there's something about this one moment where he's nearly gone and she's nearly gone and even though it's hardly a kiss she thinks it might be the best kiss she's ever experienced.

Harvey slides a hand between them, guides himself to her and pushes into her in one fluid motion and it's so overwhelming that she can't do anything but wrap her arms around his neck and gasp his name against his mouth. He starts to move, much more slowly and gentle than what frantic kitchen sex should be, and he stares at her and she stares at him and she thinks she might be crying and he's definitely got tears welling behind his lust and love. She's heard a million times that marriage doesn't mean anything, that it's just a piece of paper and doesn't prove anything, and she agrees with that but she also can't pretend there isn't something fundamentally _other_ going on right now, it's not them chasing orgasm or trying to find the right spot, it's not _faster_ or _there_ or _oh god_ , it's something further and beyond that and it has something to do with him being her husband and her being his wife.

When she comes, he comes with her and it's not how it usually is, she doesn't blink out in a haze of endorphins and static. He's right there, right there with her and she's with him and everything is drawn in sharp relief, she feels every twitch of her muscles as it ripples through her and every movement Harvey makes like they're one person, and she's not sure how she's feeling every touch and sensation without passing out but it's never been like this and it's everything.

She thinks Harvey must have felt the same because he takes a few moments to get his breath back and then murmurs 'oh my god Donna, what was that' and she nods and says his name and kisses him. She's not sure but she thinks they both just felt eternity.

They recover enough to fall into bed, clothes discarded and limbs tangled together, and they just hold each other, and Harvey makes a joke about burgers being aphrodisiacs and makes her promise to go on a burger date every Friday for the foreseeable future.

Donna laughs and kisses him, all joy and unbearable lightness, and what a night to have found herself in.

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading - I needed some fluffy relief because of all the real life angst our world is experiencing so I hope you got some lightness out of this as well. Reviews are encouraged and keep the fanfic flames burning so let me know what you thought!
> 
> If you're in quarantine or isolation, or else feeling disconnected from the world at this time, I hope this brings some happiness, and please drop me a line if you want someone to talk to x


End file.
